Différences
by Ellundril07
Summary: Allen, maltraité par ses camarades de lycée et obligé d'entretenir un tuteur ivrogne, ne voit pas le bout du tunnel. Mais la venue d'un nouvel élève va venir perturber les habitudes des autres élèves qui se retrouvent face à la Différence. Peut-être leur regard va t-il changer... Yullen. risque de LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Pousse toi !

Le garçon bouscula brutalement Allen qui fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Un clou qui dépassait le blessa légèrement à l'épaule mais il n'y prêta pas garde. En fait, il n'eut absolument aucune réaction, comme toujours. Son visage restait désespérément impassible, même si toute autre personne à sa place aurait insulté la personne qui l'avait poussé sans ménagement. Mais on s'habitue à tout, même à être considéré comme un moins que rien par l'ensemble de sa classe, non, du lycée.

Il poussa un immense soupir d'ennui et attrapa son sac de cours qui avait glissé. Il le jeta sur ses épaules et sortit à son tour de la pièce, car la sonnerie venait de sonner.

-Allen ?

Il se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, monsieur Reever ?

Le professeur de physique était bien embêté. Il se gratta la tête et s'approcha du jeune garçon.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça... Je sais que les autres élèves ne te traitent pas bien mais...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je me révolte ? Le coupa Allen. J'ai déjà essayé, mais ça n'a servi à rien... Au revoir professeur.

Allen ferma la porte derrière lui pour empêcher son professeur de le suivre.

…

-Je suis rentré !

Il n'attendait aucune réponse. Son tuteur devait encore être bourré et entouré de femmes vu l'heure qu'il était.

Allen alla poser son sac dans sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Il mourrait de faim. Il n'avait rien mangé à midi à la cafétéria du lycée car on avait "malencontreusement" renversé le contenu de son assiette.

Il ouvrit le frigo mais n'y trouva rien susceptible de l'intéresser, c'est à dire deux bières et un pack de jus d'orange. Il soupira à nouveau. Il allait devoir aller faire les courses avant d'aller travailler.

-Allen...

Allen se rendit dans le salon, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre.

Il trouva son tuteur nu comme un ver, entouré de femmes aussi dénudées que lui. Des bouteilles de bière vides jonchaient le sol crasseux et Allen se retint de vomir. L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable.

-Va me chercher une bière tu veux ? Grogna l'homme en essayant de se lever.

Il titubait et Allen eut presque pitié de lui. Car il avait passé ce stade depuis longtemps.

Il retourna à la cuisine et revint avec une bouteille qu'il balança sur le canapé avant de s'éloigner.

-Je vais au boulot...

Il enleva son uniforme rapidement et s'habilla pour aller travailler. Il se dépêchait le plus possible car il n'avait pas envie de traîner dans cette maison.

Il sortit en fermant derrière lui (son tuteur était trop ivre pour le faire) et s'engagea dans la rue.

Il vivait dans un des quartiers chauds de la ville, car c'était là que les loyers étaient le moins cher. Comme son tuteur ne travaillait pas, ou plus, c'était lui qui devait le faire afin d'avoir un toit et à manger, même si ce n'était pas évident. En plus, son lycée interdisait aux élèves d'avoir un petit boulot alors si il se faisait attraper, il serait renvoyé.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et fut happé par les lumières des casinos. Il était dans le quartier des jeux. Il avisa le plus grand d'entre eux, "L'arche de Noé", et entra par derrière. Un homme l'y attendait.

-Salut gamin... prêt à plumer les clients d'aujourd'hui ?

Allen sourit et enleva sa veste.

-Je suis toujours prêt pour ça, monsieur Mikk.

Il avait rencontré le propriétaire de ce casino tout à fait par hasard, un jour qu'il avait décidé d'aller jouer pour se faire un peu d'argent. Allen était un génie au poker et aux autres jeux de hasard. Ce soir là, il venait de finir son contrat et en attendant de trouver un nouveau travail, il avait décidé d'aller jouer.

Il avait gagné et tous les autres joueurs étaient partis. Allen avait presque réussi à faire faire faillite au casino en seulement quelques heures. Bien sûr, il trichait, mais personne n'avait de preuves contre lui.

Quelques heures après être arrivé, on lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un gentilhomme qui semblait être de condition aisé. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme et un long manteau noir. Et comme Allen n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, il était également d'une stupéfiante beauté que rien n'égalait à part son intelligence.

L'homme, nomme Tyki Mikk, était le propriétaire du casino et, voyant le talent de Allen, décida de passer un marché avec lui. Allen pouvait jouer gratuitement dans le casino, mais devait lui reverser 50 % de ses bénéfices du soir. En revanche, il pouvait garder le reste pour lui.

…

Allen s'étira, sous le regard ébahi des autres personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Quinte Flush Royale !

Les autre joueurs poussèrent leurs jetons dans sa direction. Allen leur fit un grand sourire.

-Désolé messieurs mesdames ! C'est la chance du débutant !

Il disait ça à chaque fois qu'il jouait contre de nouvelles personnes.

La disposition du casino l'y aidait : il était divisé en plusieurs étages eux-même divisés en pièces où se déroulait chaque partie. En plus, comme il était jeune, les joueurs n'hésitait pas à le défier. C'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à se faire beaucoup d'argent en une soirée, mais là encore, ça dépendait des mises des autres joueurs, c'est pourquoi il devait faire semblant d'avoir un mauvais jeu. Puis, quand il pensait que les autres participants ne pouvaient pas miser plus, il annonçait son jeu, et il pouvait voir le visage des joueurs se décomposer.

Et il adorait ça.

…

-C'est une très bonne soirée Allen, fit remarquer Tyki, les mains pleines de billets. Tu t'es surpassé aujourd'hui.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Allen. C'est surtout que comme on est en début de mois, les gens dépensent plus aux jeux.

Tyki acquiesça. Il alla ranger les billets dans le coffre fort du casino et retourna vers son petit prodige.

-Bon et bien bonne nuit...

-Au revoir monsieur !

Allen se précipita dehors. Si il adorait jouer au poker, il aimait moins le fait de devoir le faire pour vivre, et encore moins l'atmosphère embrumée du casino.

Il avisa une supérette encore ouvert et y acheta de quoi manger pour ce soir et le lendemain matin. Puis il rentra chez lui.

Arrivé devant la porte, il glissa une grosse liasse de billet dans sa poche. Puis il déverrouilla l'entrée et se rendit directement dans le salon. Son tuteur s'y trouvait toujours mais il dormait. Et les femmes étaient parties.

Allen posa une partie de l'argent qu'il avait gagné sur la table à l'attention du l'ivrogne qui lui servait de tuteur et alla se préparer de quoi manger.

Tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour lui. Alors que lui ne faisait rien. C'était à cause de son tuteur qu'il vivaient dans un taudis, alors que l'argent qu'il ramenait avait largement de quoi leur payer un appartement et un confort de vie normal. Mais voilà, Marian Cross buvait et son alcoolisme engloutissait les sommes astronomiques que Allen passait ses soirées à gagner. Le peu que le garçon gardait servait à payer la nourriture et le loyer. Et à se payer des vêtements quand il arrivait à en économiser un peu.

Allen avala rapidement son repas mais il avait encore faim. Tant pis, il avait sommeil et voulait se laver. Il avait transpiré au casino où il faisait toujours très chaud.

Il jeta sa vaisselle dans l'évier et alla dans la salle de bain. Arrivé là, il enleva son sweet qui dévoila une multitude de petite lacération sur son bras gauche, à tel point que celui-ci en paraissait rouge et monstrueux.

Allen passa nerveusement ses doigts dessus et alluma la douche. L'eau chaude lui picota le bras, là où les blessures étaient encore fraîches.

Simplement habillé d'une serviette et encombré de ses vêtements, il se rendit dans sa chambre, la seule pièce propre de l'appartement. Il s'allongea sur son lit et balança ses vêtements au hasard. Il les rangerait plus tard.

Il se relava et, appuyé sur un coude, il attrapa une petite lame qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Puis il la posa sur la chair de son poignet gauche, encore vierge de blessure. Et il appuya.

Le sang rouge vif suinta immédiatement et coula sur son poignet, formant un bracelet sanglant. La douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit grincer les dents, mais l'immense sensation de soulagement qui suivit, quand les endorphines firent effet, le fit sourire.

Puis posa la lame sur la table de chevet et il s'endormit ainsi, comme tous les soirs.

…

-Dépêches toi, on va être en retard !

Kanda grogna. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever de si bon matin. Mais son tuteur ne voulait pas lui laisser le choix. Surtout aujourd'hui.

…

Allen se laissa aller sur sa table, juste devant la porte. Comme ça, il pouvait partir le pus vite possible.

Les autres l'ignoraient, comme d'habitude, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Le professeur entra dans la classe , ce qui était rare, car il était souvent en retard d'habitude. Or, la sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentit. Et en plus, il était suivi du directeur !

Komui Lee, le proviseur, s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Silence s'il vous plaît. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial car nous recevons un nouvel élève qui nous vient du Japon. Il n'est pas habitué au système scolaire anglais, alors je vous demanderait d'être accueillant avec lui. C'est bien compris ?

Un grand murmure d'assentiment retentit. Komui acquiesça.

-Bien. Tu peux entrer.

Le silence était presque palpable tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. Le nouvel élève entra. Et toute la classe, Allen exclu, éclata de rire.

-Non mais vous avez vu ses cheveux !? S'exclama un des élèves, hilare.

-On dirait une fille ! Hurla un autre.

Komui tenta de faire régner l'ordre mais n'y parvint pas. Ce fut le nouvel élève qui le fit. Il attrapa les moqueurs par le col et grogna avec un fort accent japonais.

-Ferme la, où je te coupe en deux. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde ici !

Puis il retourna devant le tableau.

-Je m'appelle Kanda.

Allen resta la bouche ouverte.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, à ma fixer toi ?

Allen sursauta. Kanda le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

-R..rien du tout...

Allen commença à regarder le tableau qui se trouvait devant lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à se' concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur, car toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par le nouvel élève, installé à côté de lui.

C'était un garçon étrange, plus encore que lui, de son avis, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au rein et ses yeux en amande. Et surtout, Allen était surpris de voir que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi beau que son patron, Tyki Mikk, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme la beauté virile incarnée. Enfin bref, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer son compagnon de table sans même s'en rendre compte, mais le japonais avait eu tôt fait de rectifier cet état de fait.

D'ailleurs, Kanda était un sacré numéro. Les autres élèves n'osaient pas lui parler ou même le regarder, vu le petit speech qu'il avait fait sitôt arrivé. Mais c'était pas plus mal, au moins, lui aussi était tranquille.

Le professeur rendit les copies du contrôle de maths de la veille. Allen eut un sourire dédaigneux en jetant un coup d'œil à sa copie. Il savait d'avance qu'il aurait la note maximale. Franchement, quand on était comme lui un génie au poker, faire un contrôle sur les probabilités relevait du jeu d'enfant !

Il vit sans surprise un 100 écrit en rouge sur sa copie.

Kanda jeta un œil discret à la copie de son voisin de table. Il était nul en maths alors il vérifiait juste à côté de qui il était tombé. La note écrite était si élevée que Kanda cligna des yeux. Il avait bien vu ?

Allen remarqua le manège du nouvel élève et lui montra la copie avec un sourire.

-Salut, moi c'est Allen. Je t'aiderai en maths si tu as besoin.

Kanda recula, pris sur le fait.

-Pff ! Fit-il en tournant la tête dans l'autre direction. Je parle pas aux balafrés !

Allen tiqua. Au moins, il aurait essayé de s'en faire un ami...

…

-Je suis rentré ! Dit Kanda en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Son tuteur, Froi Tiedoll, l'attendait dans la cuisine, un plat recouvert de cookies à la main.

-Bienvenue ! Tu en veux ? Ils sortent du four.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Le côté nounours de son tuteur le désespérait vraiment, mais il prit quand même un cookie, car il mourrait de faim. Les plats de la cafétéria du lycée ne lui avaient pas donné envie, et son bento avait disparu dans son sac après la pause. Il soupçonnait les élèves de sa classe mais n'avait rien dit, puisqu'il ne les avait pas pris sur le fait.

-Ah, d'ailleurs Kanda ! Ça me fait penser cette histoire de cookie, il faut que j'en amène à un collègue de travail.

-Un collègue ? S'étonna Kanda. Mais on est arrivé hier !

-Je sais, répondit Tiedoll. On m'a prévenu ce matin qu'on vivaient dans la même ville. C'est un tuteur, comme moi, et il a un garçon d'à peu près ton âge sous sa garde. C'est une bonne occasion de rencontrer des jeunes de ton âge, non ?

Kanda soupira, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je vais me changer...

…

Allen était en retard au travail. Il avait du nettoyer son casier qu'il avait trouvé rempli de peinture rouge et cela lui avait pris un temps considérable. En plus, ses affaires étaient fichues.

Il franchit la porte arrière du casino à la dernière seconde. Tyki fut surpris de le voir.

-Et bien Allen, t'es pas en avance ! Et t'es tout débraillé !

L'homme avisa le jean noir et la chemise rouge froissée du jeune garçon.

-Tu ne peux pas te montrer devant les clients dans cet état voyons !

Allen s'assit par terre, fatigué. La journée avait été torride.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui. Bon, viens, je vais te prêter un haut un peu plus... élégant.

Allen se leva et le suivit, reconnaissant.

…

-Hors de question que je mette un truc pareil ! S'exclama t-il.

Il était affublé d'un gilet sans manche comme en portaient les serveurs, sans rien dessous, et de gants qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes.

-Tu es très bien comme ça ! Dit Tyki en cachant la chemise rouge dans un placard.

-Mais je me sens tout nu ! Geignit-il. Regardez, ça cache rien du tout ! Y'a même pas de bouton pour l'attacher !

-Mais c'est fait exprès, dit Tyki. Bon, c'est moi qui décide. On y va. Et arrête de chouiner, tu as un très joli torse. Tu as même des muscles, ce qui est une découverte vu ton gabarit.

Allen capitula. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de se battre avec son patron.

-Et si tu rapporte beaucoup, je te libère en avance ! Déclara Tyki, apparemment de bonne humeur.

…

-C'est...là.. ? Demanda Kanda, pétrifié, deux heures et demi plus tard.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement devant une maison qui tenait plus du taudis que d'un logement décent.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Tiedoll, Cross a pourtant une prime mensuelle largement suffisante pour se payer un appartement décent...

Il secoua la tête et toqua à la porte qui grinça.

-Il n'y a personne je pense, dit Kanda. Viens, on rentre.

Mais un bruit sourd fit frémir le panneau en bois. Puis un cliquement retentit.

-Apparemment, c'était verrouillé, fit remarquer Tiedoll en haussant les épaules. Kanda, tu as bien pris les cookies ?

Kanda se contenta de monter le paquet qu'il tenait devant le nez de son tuteur qui sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Crétin de... Tiedoll ?

Kanda resta la bouche ouverte. L'homme devant lui était nu et manifestement ivre. Il avait de longs cheveux roux qui descendaient très bas dans son dos et était dans le plus simple appareil.

-Bonjour, Marian, fit Tiedoll. Tu m'as confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ouais, je croyais que mon crétin de gamin avait oublié ses clés et sonnait, alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas me déranger pendant mon sommeil.

L'homme avisa Kanda.

-Sacré Tiedoll, tu t'es trouvé une jeunette avec qui passer du bon temps ? En tout cas tu l'as bien choisi... Une vraie beauté.

-T'as pas les yeux en face des trous, espèce d'ivrogne ! Grinça Kanda. Je suis un garçon !

Marian écarquilla les yeux. Personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton depuis déjà bien longtemps.

-Je te présente Yuu Kanda, dit Tiedoll pour calmer le jeu. C'est de lui que je m'occupe en ce moment. Tu as du temps à nous consacrer ?

-Ouais... Une seconde.

Il disparut un instant.

-J'espère qu'il va s'habiller... murmura Kanda.

Tiedoll pouffa.

Ils entendirent un éclat de voix puis trois femmes nues sortirent en courant de la maison.

-Vous pouvez entrer, fit Marian en apparaissant au coin de la porte.

Kanda n'était pas sur de vouloir entrer, finalement.

L'odeur le frappa de plein fouet quand il entra. Un mélange de sueur, de saleté, d'alcool, et d'encore plein d'autres choses qu'il préférait ignorer.

Marian fit de la place sur le canapé où il dormait à l'instant et les invita à s'asseoir.

-J'ai entendu que tu t'occupais d'un garçon en ce moment, dit Tiedoll pour entamer la conversation. Où est-il ?

-Oh, il travaille je crois, marmonna Marian.

Tiedoll ne fit aucune remarque, mais Kanda savait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Le garçon dont s'occupait Cross ne devait pas avoir une vie facile.

Kanda se leva.

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Il ne demanda pas où ils se trouvaient, et Marian ne se donna pas la peine de lui indiquer la bonne direction. En vérité, Kanda voulait juste sortir de la pièce à l'atmosphère suffocante.

Il vit la porte des toilettes et entra pour se passer de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Après ça, il se sentit mieux.

En ressortant, il avisa une porte dissimulée dans l'ombre et décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ouvrant la porte, il se rendit compte que l'odeur ici était bien différente, presque... agréable, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça, quand on voyait l'ét at du reste de la maison.

C'était une pièce simple. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un sac de cours basique, quoique recouvert de peinture rouge, et un haut d'uniforme, que Kanda put identifier comme celui de son école.

Il s'assit sur le lit, fait au carré, et scruta la pièce. Il lissa machinalement les draps.

-Aïe !

Il porta son doigt à sa bouche, en se demandant vaguement avec quoi il avait pu se couper.

Il chercha du regard et fut surpris de voir une lame de rasoir qui traînait là. La la prit du bout des doigts et la posa du la table de nuit, mais il en trouva une autre, tachée de sang cette fois.

-Oh merde...

…

Allen fut surpris de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il avait du oublié de le faire en partant. Il referma doucement derrière lui et se rendit directement dans sa chambre.

…

Kanda, effaré, se leva et, tenant toujours la lame dans sa main, il fit volte-face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans rien dire. Allen se tenait devant lui, à peine vêtu d'un gilet noir ouvert sur son torse blanc et d'un jean moulant de la même couleur, ce qui tranchait presque obscènement avec le blanc de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Il avait la tête penché sur le côté et avait l'air épuisé, mais la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Kanda fut qu'Allen ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il voyait en cours.

-Je t'ai posé une question je crois...

Kanda brandit la lame de rasoir sanglante devant lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Allen écarquilla les yeux.


End file.
